Ron de grosella, por favor
by FrenrihrSkollhati
Summary: Si es que ya se sabe que lo mejor de las fiestas viene después. Eso lo experimentarán muy bien nuestros dos merodeadores favoritos. El alcohol no es tan malo para la salud al fin y al cabo. Capítulo único. Slash RLSB. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Este fic es un slash (relación chico/chico) y contiene lemon (sexo explícito). Si no te gusta el género no sé que haces aquí metido. Dale a "Atrás" y busca otro fic más acorde con tus gustos.

Editado y beteado en diciembre de 2012.

**Con mucho cariño para Yeire.**

_**Ron de grosella, por favor**_

Había una pequeña orquesta en el escenario de la sala de baile, con sus violines, chelos y un arpa, e interpretaban un viejo vals que sólo era reconocible para la mitad de los invitados de la celebración. En medio de la pista una joven pareja abría el baile, con todos los demás observándolos fijamente. A ninguno de los dos les importaba; ése era su día, el día especial en el que el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía y sólo tenían ojos para el otro. Sus amigos los miraban con sonrisas tiernas y felices, algunas un poco socarronas, pero todos alegres por aquella unión. Y tal vez un poco aliviados.

–Quién lo hubiera dicho: James consiguiendo a Evans. Por fin –comentó un hombre joven, de largo pelo negro, a otro de ojos dorados. Éste último sonrió‑. Con tantos cerdos voladores y ranas criando pelo, los de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas no darán abasto.

–Los Potter siempre consiguen lo que quieren, Sirius, deberías saberlo.

–Bueno, sí, pero una cosa es _conseguirla _y otra muy distinta casarse con ella –la sonrisa taimada de Sirius hizo que negara con la cabeza, divertido.

–Sí que habrá una invasión de ranas peludas cuando dejes de pensar como un adolescente con las hormonas en plena revolución en vez de como el adulto que se supone que eres.

–Venga ya, Remus. ¿Adulto? Pero si acabamos de salir de la adolescencia. Aún me quedan vestigios de ella –Sirius se rió–. ¿Qué quieres que le haga?

Remus no le respondió. Rodó los ojos y siguió mirando a la pareja que daba vueltas en medio de la pista, ajena a todas las demás que se habían unido a bailar aquel bonito vals.

James y Lily. Había sido una total sorpresa, no nos vamos a engañar, el día que su amigo se les acercó en la sala común sonriendo enormemente y gritando a los cuatro vientos que había conseguido por fin una cita con la inconquistable Lily Evans. Se enteraron todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor, cada cuadro del castillo y hasta el último centauro del Bosque Prohibido. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo había sido que después de esa cita, James se convirtió en el novio oficial de la pelirroja. Cómo lo consiguió es aún un misterio sin resolver.

Mucha gente había creído que esa relación no iba a durar. Cierto que James se había pasado más de dos años incansablemente detrás de Lily, invitándola a salir sin tener más resultados que negaciones y alguna que otra bofetada en la cara, pero todo el mundo había supuesto que una vez que saliera con ella volvería a ser el mismo de antes, que lo superaría, que se olvidaría de Evans y buscaría nuevos retos. Pero no había pasado eso. Había continuado fielmente tras ella, esforzándose en reconquistarla todos los días, como si no lo hubiera hecho ya.

Y allí estaban, en la celebración de su boda, tres años más tarde.

Había sido un día fantástico. La ceremonia había sido preciosa, llena de sentimiento y felicidad; nada ostentosa, más bien sencilla e íntima, con sólo de invitados a los amigos y familiares más cercanos. Y la fiesta de después prometía ser de lo más divertida y jocosa posible. No podía ser menos habiendo sido Sirius quien se había encargado de organizarla. Merlín los amparase.

Remus, con una última mirada a James y Lily, todavía dando vueltas e inmersos en su mundo personal, se dirigió hacia la mesa de los canapés y las bebidas. Por el camino saludó a unas amigas de la novia, que le sonrieron coquetas, y a uno de sus antiguos profesores, quien llevaba una jarra en la mano llena de lo que parecía ser hidromiel.

Se sirvió una cerveza de mantequilla y probó por primera vez el caviar. Arrugó el ceño durante un momento al tragar y bebió con rapidez su cerveza, intentando quitarse el sabor que le habían dejado las huevas en la boca. Podían decir todo lo que quisieran, pero aquel exquisito producto sabía a rayos. Acostumbrado a la sencillez, el caviar sabía demasiado a riqueza y aristocracia para su gusto. No, él se quedaba con el paté. O mejor: con la crema de cacao.

–¿Qué tal está el caviar, Moony? –Sirius, que al parecer le había seguido, se puso a su lado y cogió un canapé especialmente lleno de… eso. Sin ningún tipo de recelo se lo metió en la boca y lo degustó, con una cara de placer que hizo reír a Remus–. Mmm… delicioso. ¿No quieres?

–El caviar no es precisamente de mi gusto.

–Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes –Sirius se encogió de hombros y se metió otro canapé en la boca.

Remus lo observó de reojo, tomando un nuevo trago de la cerveza de mantequilla.

Sirius se había vestido muy elegante, tal y como debía hacerlo un padrino de boda. Los zapatos brillaban, aún no se había deshecho el nudo de la corbata, y el esmoquin negro realzaba su figura: espalda ancha, caderas estrechas y un…

Un leve sonrojo coloreó las mejillas de Remus. Apartó la mirada del cuerpo de su amigo, intentando no seguir el camino que habían tomado sus pensamientos. No debía pensar aquello de Sirius, era su amigo, sólo su amigo y nunca sería nada más.

Pero era difícil no fijarse en esos ojos grises brillando con malicia cuando estaban a punto de cometer una travesura, o con preocupación cuando le curaba tras una de sus transformaciones. Era difícil pasar por alto su sonrisa fácil y abierta o su carcajada tan característica, parecida a un ladrido de perro, que contagiaba a todo el mundo.

Era absolutamente imposible olvidarse de él.

–Perro llamando a lobo. Más te vale que vuelvas de la luna, porque mi moto es una maravilla pero aún no he solucionado el tema de respirar en el espacio, y sería un problema ir a buscarte. Aunque dame tiempo.

Aquello casi consiguió sacar una carcajada de Remus. Para Sirius fue como una victoria.

–Estás como una cabra, Sirius.

–Ya –Sirius sonrió-, pero tú me quieres así.

Un nuevo sonrojo coloreó las pálidas mejillas del licántropo.

Oh, sí, por supuesto que lo quería. Aunque no de la misma forma que se imaginaba Sirius.

–Desde luego –concedió Remus, con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. Dio un trago más a la cerveza.

–¿Cerveza de mantequilla? –preguntó Sirius, mirando con asombro la botella que tenía su amigo en la mano. Sin avisar se la quitó y la dejó lo más lejos posible del alcance de Remus.

–¿Se puede saber que haces, Sirius?

–¿No me has dicho antes que ya somos adultos y que nos comportemos como tales? –dijo Sirius, dándose la vuelta hacia la mesa y cogiendo una nueva botella, distinta a la de la cerveza de mantequilla–. Bueno, pues entonces bebamos como adultos y no como los adolescentes que dejamos de ser.

Remus miró con desconfianza la bebida que le tendía Sirius, pero terminó cogiéndola y observando al etiqueta que había pegada al vidrio.

–¿Whisky de fuego? –alzó las cejas sorprendido y luego miró a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados–. ¿Qué vas a hacer que necesitas emborracharme para que no pueda impedirlo?

–¿Yo? Nada –la sonrisa que intentaba aparentar inocencia que puso Sirius sólo consiguió poner en alerta a Remus–. Sólo quiero divertirme.

–Ni se te ocurra hacer ninguna de tus bromas hoy, Sirius. Te lo advierto.

–Ha sido idea tuya eso de dejar de ser adolescentes y convertirnos en adultos. Hace como, no sé, diez minutos. Sólo te estoy siguiendo la corriente.

Al contrario de lo que se imaginó Remus, Sirius adoptó un gesto serio, dejando la diversión de lado por un momento.

–Es la boda de James, Remus. No se me pasaría por la cabeza estropeársela de ninguna manera.

Remus, aún sorprendido, asintió y sonrió. Como muestra para Sirius de que confiaba en él y le había creído, abrió la botella de whisky y bebió un trago, sintiendo el ardor en su garganta. Sirius le imitó.

La canción dio los últimos compases cuando Sirius decidió que ya había bailado suficiente con aquella chica. Le dio un beso sobre el dorso de la mano como todo un caballero, en agradecimiento al haber bailado con él, y se dirigió hacia donde permanecía sentado Remus, en una de las mesas más apartadas de la sala.

Se detuvo a unos metros de distancia, medio oculto por un grupo de personas que charlaban sobre algo a lo que no prestó atención y se entretuvo observando fijamente a su amigo.

Remus no era un hombre corpulento, más bien todo lo contrario. Era esbelto, pero debajo de toda aquella ropa Sirius sabía que tenía unos músculos fuertes y fibrosos, marcados lo justo para que no desentonaran con esa apariencia frágil que percibían los demás. Su cabello rubio oscuro, pincelado por unos pocos y prematuros mechones canosos, enmarcaba un rostro de rasgos suaves y algo aniñados aún. Sus grandes ojos dorados y su sonrisa amable y pacífica concordaban perfectamente con su carácter tranquilo y afable. Lo que mucha gente no sabía, y que apenas se imaginaba, era que detrás de toda esa apariencia formal y serena había un hombre inteligente y astuto, cerebro de todas aquellas bromas que los Merodeadores solían armar cuando iban al colegio, y que de angelito solo tenía la apariencia.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba a Sirius de su amigo: su máscara de ángel y su espíritu de demonio. Y no tenía nada que ver que Remus fuera un licántropo. Eso sólo lo hacía más interesante.

No sabía cuándo había sido la primera vez que se había fijado en su amigo. Hacía muchos años que había descubierto que Remus le atraía de una extraña forma, que le hacía ser más sobre protector con él que con nadie más, pero todo eso lo atribuyó a su preocupación por la licantropía y a su cariño de amigos por ese chico que solía ayudarle con los deberes y con cuanta broma se les pasara por la mente.

Pero sabía que había algo más, algo que no se veía preparado para aceptar. Al menos por el momento. Y menos de manera totalmente sobria.

–¡Hey! –exclamó, aproximándose a su amigo–. ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?

–Oh, pues ya ves –Remus se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios–. Siento cierta fascinación en quedarme observando las partículas que componen el aire, y si eso lo hago acompañado por gente que no siente mi misma fascinación, me miran como si estuviera loco. Así que prefiero que no me demuestren lo que ya sé.

Sirius se le quedó mirando durante un segundo hasta que se rió y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

–Tienes un sentido del humor muy raro, Moony.

–Eso agradéceselo a la botella de whisky de fuego que me has obligado a beber.

Sirius bajó la mirada hacia el vaso que Remus sujetaba entre sus manos y observó la bebida que contenía, reconociéndola por su color anaranjado.

–¿Zumo de calabaza? –levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos grises en los dorados de Remus. Al ver que éste sólo se encogía de nuevo de hombros ante su pregunta, suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo, en un fingido gesto de desesperación que hizo sonreír divertido a Remus–. Moony, ¿qué hemos dicho sobre beber como adultos?

–Que yo recuerde, el único que dijo algo fuiste tú –el licántropo sonrió angelicalmente–. Yo sólo me limité a callar, dándote la razón como a los lunáticos. Irónicamente.

Como contestación recibió una carcajada sarcástica, lo que hizo ampliar su sonrisa y estar a punto de soltar él mismo una de forma genuina.

Tenía que admitirlo, se sentía eufórico. ¿El por qué? No lo sabía. Aunque seguramente la culpa la tenía de verdad el whisky que Sirius le había obligado a beber antes. Bueno, ¿y qué más daba? No iba a pasar nada porque un día decidiera abandonar su vena responsable y dejarse llevar por la fiesta.

Sin embargo…

–¡Por Merlín…! –oyó Remus que Sirius exclamaba mientras tragaba hasta la última gota de aquel delicioso zumo de calabaza–, ¿cómo eres capaz de beber eso en una fiesta como ésta? Si hasta los padres de Evans están de camino a la resaca de su vida.

Remus pareció pensárselo durante unos momentos, al mismo tiempo que se lamía los labios saboreando aún las últimas gotas que quedaban de la sabrosa bebida.

–Será porque es una bebida que me gusta –fijó sus ojos dorados sobre los otros grises–, y porque es muy sana para el organismo e impide que suba el colesterol –terminó, riéndose mentalmente al ver el gesto de terror, obviamente fingido, que puso Sirius en su rostro al oír aquello último.

–Vale, muy bien, de acuerdo –Sirius se levantó y se fue sin una palabra más. Remus lo observó irse y perderse entre la gente, haciéndose ya una idea de hacia dónde y para qué se había ido Sirius tan precipitadamente.

Como confirmando su teoría, el animago volvió al cabo de unos minutos, con una botella grande en una mano y en la otra dos vasos, uno encima de otro y haciendo equilibrio.

–No pienso permitir que sigas bebiendo esa porquería en esta fiesta, a si que… -Sirius dejó la botella y los vasos encima de la mesa en donde estaba sentado Remus y se sentó al otro lado, justo enfrente de él–… aquí tienes, ron de grosella. Había pensado en traer whisky de fuego, pero como acabo de descubrir, le sienta bastante mal a tu cerebro y he decidido que debes conservarlo hasta que termines de estudiar. Si es que algún día te quitas ese mal hábito, por supuesto.

–Supongo que debería agradecértelo, ¿no? –le dijo Remus, alzando las cejas sin hacer caso del vaso medio lleno de aquel líquido oscuro que Sirius le tendía.

–Sí, pienso que sí –y con un guiño pícaro, Sirius se empinó todo el ron que había vertido en su vaso, tragándoselo casi de un solo trago–. Delicioso –dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

–Eres un borracho.

–Sí –afirmó Sirius rotundo–, y por hoy, tú me vas a hacer compañía en mi borrachera. Total, nuestro pequeño Prongs y nuestra pequeña Lily no se casan todos los días, ¿cierto?

Con un movimiento nervioso y medio descoordinado Sirius se desajustó el nudo de la corbata. De pronto había empezado a tener mucho calor. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Es que se había roto el aire acondimatizado ése o qué? ¡Menudo agobio! Y no contento con eso, también se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa, dejando a la vista de cualquiera el principio de un pecho fuerte y moreno. La chaqueta del traje hacía ya tiempo que había sido abandonada en el respaldo de una silla.

–Buff… menuo calor hace –comentó a su compañero, la voz algo pastosa y arrastrada.

–Seh –afirmó el otro, casi con la misma forma de hablar–, hace un poco de calor, pero no creo que sea para que te desnudes aquí, Sirius.

–No me estoy desdunando –le respondió Sirius. Como para resaltar lo que había dicho, levantó una mano y alzando un dedo la movió de un lado para otro–, yo sólo quero quitarme la ropa pa' no pasa' calo'.

-Ya…

Remus miró a su amigo con una ceja alzada, o eso intentó, porque sus ojos se dirigían irremediablemente a ese musculoso pecho que se dejaba entrever por la camisa medio abierta.

–Venga, Sirius, vámonos. Creo que hemos bebido demasiado.

–Nu –negó el moreno–, nu he bebido casi na'. Además, nu podemos irnos antes que los novios.

–Sirius… -Remus intentó no soltar la carcajada que pugnaba por salir de sus labios–… James y Lily se fueron hace más de una hora.

–Hala, ¿sí? –Black se rascó la cabeza con un gesto confundido en la cara–. Pos no lo recuerdo.

–Claro que no lo recuerdas, Padfoot. Ya te dije que has bebido demasiado.

–¡Qué nu he bebío demasiao! –exclamó Sirius como contestación, apartando su vaso del alcance de Remus, como si creyera que se lo iba a quitar. No que sus sospechas estuvieran demasiado alejadas de los planes del licántropo–. Mira, ya verás como mentra más.

Volvió a llevarse el vaso a los labios, pero para su frustración descubrió que toda la bebida que se había echado medio minuto antes había desaparecido. Buscó con la mirada la botella, la segunda de la noche, pero cuando vio dónde estaba hundió los hombros. Seguro que Remus no se la iba a devolver para seguir bebiendo.

Bueno, nada perdía con intentarlo.

–Moony… -le llamó, intentando poner esos ojitos de cachorro abandonado con los que siempre conseguía lograr su cometido–. ¿A queres buen lobito y me das la botella?

La sonrisa divertida que se dibujó en los labios de Remus hizo que Sirius también sonriera creyendo que había conseguido convencer a su amigo y que éste le devolvería su preciada bebida, pero se le borró de inmediato en cuanto Remus negó con la cabeza y puso la botella sobre la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por allí para que se la llevara.

–Anda, Sirius, vámonos. Necesitas que te dé un poco el aire; a ver si así te despejas un poco.

Remus, que no estaba tan borracho como su amigo, pero se le acercaba, se puso en pie y se acercó a Sirius con esa sonrisita divertida que no conseguía borrar. Intentó ponerse serio y sobretodo no fijar sus ojos dorados en la piel que se veía por la abertura de la camisa, pero no consiguió su objetivo. Tragó saliva, su mente ideando rápidamente los posibles finales que esa noche pudiera tener, en donde claramente Sirius, él y una cama eran los protagonistas, pero por un momento aquella parte sobria que aún permanecía despierta en él se consiguió imponer a su parte ebria. Alcanzó la chaqueta de Sirius y se la puso a su amigo sobre los hombros. Luego, e intentando mantener el equilibrio, tiró de las manos de Sirius para ponerle en pie.

Pero por desagracia utilizó más fuerza de la necesaria. Consiguió levantar a Sirius de la silla, sí, pero también le hizo estrellarse contra su pecho. Apenas tuvo tiempo de echar un pie hacia atrás para no terminar cayendo al suelo de una manera poco digna con su amigo encima de él.

Sirius, que se había abrazado a él inconscientemente, levantó la cabeza un poco y se quedó mirando embobado los ojos de Remus. Éste, cuando se dio cuenta del escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido, miró confundido a su amigo.

–¿Sabes qué, Moony? –Remus alzó las cejas como contestación, sin soltar a su amigo–. Me gustan tus ojos.

Las mejillas de Remus se tintaron con un bonito color rojo. Sonrió con algo de vergüenza, apunto de contestarle a Sirius, pero el animago se le adelantó y siguió hablando.

–Son tan doraos com'un galeón. Y yu he visto muchos galeones, créeme, sé cómo son.

A eso sí que Remus no supo qué responder.

–Y también me gusta tu sonrisa –dijo, dirigiendo esta vez sus ojos grises hacia los labios del licántropo–, y tus hombros… -posó sus manos allí donde había nombrado, levantando la mirada de nuevo hacia los ojos dorados de Remus–, y tu pecho… –bajó las manos en una lenta caricia hasta sentir el fuerte bombeo del corazón de su amigo bajo las palmas de sus manos–, y tu cintura… -siguió bajando las manos, haciendo el mismo recorrido que decían sus labios–, y tus caderas… y tu…

Fue interrumpido de pronto. Remus, con la cara extremadamente roja por la vergüenza, aunque secretamente complacido por lo que estaba escuchando, le colocó una mano en la boca para callarle y con la otra sujetó a la mano atrevida que estaba a punto de posarse sobre aquella parte baja de su anatomía en donde la espalda pierde su decente nombre.

–Sirius, ahora si que creo que estás borracho.

–Puede –aceptó Sirius–, pero ahora questoy borracho como dices es la unca oportinudad de'ecirte que me gustas mucho. Pero mucho, mucho.

Remus, que ya no sabía donde meterse para que Sirius no viera el bochorno que sentía al oírle decir eso, intentó separarse de él, pero éste le tenía abrazado por la cintura con mucha fuerza y no parecía que tuviera intención de dejarle marchar.

–Vale, Sirius, muy bien, pero ahora vamos a que te dé el aire –utilizó un poco más de fuerza y al final consiguió separarse de Sirius–. Venga, vamos caminando a tu casa, a ver si te despejas un poco.

–Y tú te quedas conmigo pa' que ningún pervirtido de ésos que hay por ahí poda destrosarme y robarme mi inosensia apovechándose de questoy borracho, ¿a que sí?

¿Inocencia? ¿Sirius sabía lo que era eso?

–¿A que sí, Moony, a que protegerás mi inosensia?

–Emm… sí, claro, Padfoot, por supuesto que protegeré tu… inocencia –le contestó afirmando repetidamente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que arrastraba a su contento amigo hacia fuera del local.

Puede que sus palabras dijeran una cosa, pero las imágenes que se estaban formando en su adulterada mente no eran precisamente los posibles planes a utilizar en caso de tener que proteger la presunta pureza de su amigo. No, escenas de sí mismo con el jadeante cuerpo de Sirius cubierto de sudor y retorciéndose bajo él de puro éxtasis no eran la mejor forma de planear la defensa de la _inocencia _de Padfoot. En absoluto.

El frío aire londinense les pegó en la cara en cuanto salieron del local. Las calles permanecían desiertas y silenciosas y algún que otro coche circulaba por la carretera iluminando a los dos hombres con sus faros, deslumbrándolos.

Aún así, el trayecto desde el local hasta casa de Sirius fue bastante tranquilo y sin demasiados accidentes. Sirius, que iba apoyado en Remus para no perder el equilibrio, no dejaba de mirar a su amigo, soltando de vez en cuando alguna que otra misteriosa sonrisa que intentaba disimular para que el licántropo no se diera cuenta. Y Remus, concentrado como estaba en intentar que ni él ni Sirius se fueran al suelo, no se enteró de ella.

Caminaron durante unos diez o quince minutos como mucho. Gracias a Merlín el apartamento de Sirius no quedaba demasiado lejos del local alquilado para la fiesta. Era un edificio sencillo pero elegante y bastante bien conservado a pesar de que ya tenía bastantes años.

–Anda… –saltó Sirius al verlo–… este edificio me suena…

–Sí, ¿verdad? –concedió Remus, mirándole con una ceja alzada.

–Sí… pero nu sé de qué…

Remus no le contestó. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza y suspirar, sin dejar de caminar hacia la entrada del edificio. Él mismo tuvo que buscar las llaves de la puerta en los bolsillos del pantalón de su amigo; Sirius no era capaz de coordinar lo suficiente sus manos para poder buscarlas él solo. Lo único que hacía era reírse y apoyarse más en Remus, lo que le dificultaba a éste su labor. Sin embargo Lupin, en vez de enfadarse, acompañaba a su amigo en las risas, contagiado por la sonora carcajada de Black.

–Padfoot… ssshh… cállate, que los vecinos van a llamar a la policía.

–¡Pues que la llamen! –exclamó Sirius, cada vez elevando más la voz–. ¡Así también ellos se enterarán de to' lo que te quiero yo a ti!

–Sí, vale, Sirius, yo también te quiero mucho. Y si tanto me quieres bajarás la voz hasta que estemos en tu apartamento, ¿de acuerdo?

–Bueno… pero sólo porqueres tú, ¿eh? Sí, sólo porqueres mi adorado y querido lobito, que si no… -terminó la frase moviendo exageradamente de un lado a otro el dedo índice extendido delante de la cara de Moony.

Cuando al final consiguieron entrar en el recibidor del edificio, después de varios infructuosos intentos por meter la llave en la pequeña ranura de la cerradura, Remus dirigió a Sirius hacia el ascensor, pero Padfoot no estaba muy por la labor de meterse allí para subir a su apartamento.

–¡Que nu, Moony! ¡Que nu me meto en esa lata de sardinas, que logo me quedo encerrao y nu me gusta!

–Que no te vas a quedar encerrado, Padfoot… –intentó convencerle Remus, intentando que su voz ronca y medio arrastrada adoptara un tono suave y tranquilo para persuadir a Sirius–. Padfoot, por favor, que no me apetece subir andando hasta tu piso. ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre comprarte el piso más alto de todo el edificio!

–¡Es quera el más grande! –exclamó de nuevo Sirius en voz demasiado alta–. Además, ¿en dónde crees que dejo la moto? ¿En el garaje? –resopló Sirius, como si esa opción fuera total y absolutamente ilógica.

–Pues… sí… –Remus, haciendo uso de su fuerza de licántropo, consiguió llevar al animago hasta la puerta del ascensor y presionar el botón sin que Sirius se le escapase–. Y ya te dije que bajaras la voz, que no hay que despertar a los vecinos.

–Pos nu –volvió a exclamar Sirius, sin escuchar a Remus–. ¡Y nu me pienso meter en la lata de sardinas!

–Sirius, por favor… –los ojos dorados conectaron con los ojos grises, dejando a estos últimos totalmente embelesados.

–Bueno –aceptó al final Sirius, arrastrando más de lo necesario las sílabas. Luego, y sin previo aviso, pasó ambos brazos por el cuello de Remus y se abrazó a él–. Me meto en la lata de sardinas si me das un beso.

–¿¡Qué!?

–Ssshh… nu grites, que vamos a despertar a los vecinus.

–Sirius… –se presionó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, empezando a sentir cierta desesperación.

–Venga, Moony… Sólo un besito… Quiero saber si es verdad que besas tan bien como dicen –dijo Sirius, sin dejar de mirar los ojos dorados de Lupin. Éste sintió cómo sus mejillas volvían a teñirse de rojo, y se mordió el labio inferior, intentando resistirse a la tentación y no ceder al chantaje de Sirius‑. Dicen que besas com'un lunático. ¡JÁ! Lunático, ¿lo coges?

Justo en ese momento la puerta del ascensor se abrió con un pequeño pitido.

–Primero métete en el ascensor y luego hablamos –dijo Remus empujando a Sirius hasta el interior del elevador y sujetándolo contra una de las paredes para que no escapara antes de que las puertas se hubieran cerrado.

Sirius le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero el brillo de travesura en sus ojos grises contradecía el gesto de su cara. Se cruzó de brazos, como un niño pequeño en plena rabieta, y se apoyó en la pared contraria a la de su amigo, queriendo hacerle entender que estaba enfadado con él. Remus bufó al ver su comportamiento infantil, pero no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a reír.

–¿De qué te ríes?

Ver el ceño fruncido de Sirius sólo consiguió que Remus aumentara las carcajadas.

–Nu testarás riendo de mí, ¿nu?

Y por supuesto, las carcajadas aumentaron.

–¡Hey! –Sirius entrecerró los ojos, mirando amenazadoramente a Remus. Sin embargo, el brillo travieso en sus ojos grises no desapareció.

Viendo que Remus se apoyaba a su vez en la pared del ascensor, sujetándose la tripa, Sirius decidió acallar sus carcajadas de la mejor manera que se le ocurría.

Descruzó los brazos y con un sigilo y agilidad que no había demostrado en toda la noche, se acercó a su amigo hasta que estuvo frente a él, sin que éste se hubiera percatado de nada. Lo miró de arriba abajo, aprovechando que seguía riéndose a carcajadas con los ojos cerrados, y sonrió con malicia.

El corazón comenzó a latir desbocado en su pecho al oler la suave fragancia de Moony. Estaba cerca, muy cerca de él. Apenas unos centímetros separaban ambos rostros. Desde esa distancia veía con toda claridad la pálida piel de Remus. Deseó acariciarla, confirmar que era tan suave como se imaginaba.

Pero decidió hacer otra cosa, otra cosa mucho más interesante.

Intentando controlar los nervios que sentía y a la vez que el licántropo no se diera cuenta de nada, le acorraló, apoyando sus manos en la pared del ascensor a ambos lados de la cabeza de Remus. Inclinó la cabeza levemente para oler de nuevo la fragancia que le envolvía. ¿Por qué nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo bien que olía Moony?

Bajó la cabeza y la inclinó hacia el otro lado. Él era unos tres o cuatro centímetros más alto que Lupin, y eso añadido a que era algo más robusto que él y que tenía de su parte el factor sorpresa estaba seguro de que podría equilibrar un poco con la inmensa fuerza de licántropo que tenía Remus.

Deseaba besar aquellos labios, deseaba rozarlos con los suyos y descubrir a qué sabían. Ron de grosella, tal vez. O quizá chocolate, ése de Honeydukes que a Moony tanto le gustaba. Le daba igual si después de aquello Remus le daba la paliza que se merecía por atreverse a probarlos sin el permiso de su dueño. Lo único que le importaba era besarlos, sin pensar en lo que pudiese ocurrir después.

Justo cuando acariciaba su nariz con la de Remus, Moony se dio cuenta de la cercana presencia de Sirius. Se quedó paralizado, observando cómo Sirius se iba acercando cada vez más a él sin poder reaccionar de ninguna forma.

Y al final el contacto dio lugar.

Fue un casto toque, apenas los labios de Sirius presionando los de Remus. Un contacto que a Moony se le antojó enloquecedor y demasiado breve.

Cuando la sensación de esos labios sobre los suyos desapareció, abrió los ojos y los posó sobre los grises de Sirius, mirándole confundido y secretamente complacido.

–Te dije que me tendrías que dar un beso si me metía en la lata de sardinas –le dijo como contestación a su silenciosa pregunta, encogiéndose de hombros.

Remus no se percató de la aparente sobriedad de Sirius. No se percató de que el hombre había pronunciado un largo comentario coherente y sin errores, ni tampoco se percató de que había perdido ese aire inseguro, o extremadamente seguro, y tambaleante que otorgaba el alcohol. De lo único que se dio cuenta fue de esos ojos grises fijos en los suyos que le miraban con lujuria y de esa sonrisa dibujada en aquellos labios que le sonreían con seducción.

No se lo pensó ni una sola vez. Se había divertido mucho en la fiesta y, definitivamente, pensaba divertirse aún más después de ella.

–¿Y tú a eso lo llamas "beso"?

Y sin esperar a que Sirius le respondiera, le sujetó por la nuca y le empujó hasta que de nuevo sus labios entraron en contacto. Pero no fue el mismo toque que el anterior, no, Remus no estaba dispuesto a que fuera sólo eso. Inclinó un poco su cabeza hasta que los labios estuvieron cómodos los unos sobre los otros y comenzó a besarle con toda la pasión que sentía en aquel momento.

Sirius no tardó en recuperarse de la sorpresa que le dio ver a su amigo atreverse de esa forma. Sonriendo dentro del beso, divertido, le comenzó a corresponder con la misma entrega con la que Remus le estaba besando, atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Moony y acariciándole la espalda.

Sentir la suave mano de Moony en su cabeza, enredando los dedos entre sus hebras negras y largas le estaba volviendo loco. No recordaba que nadie le hubiera hecho sentir así con aquel simple gesto. Era… excitante.

Gimiendo dentro del beso, presionó a Remus todavía más contra la pared del ascensor. No recordó que aquel sitio no era el más idóneo para estar con su amigo en aquella postura. De pronto la idea de tener sexo en el ascensor, y aún más con Remus, se le antojó demasiado atractiva. Nunca antes lo había hecho en aquel lugar. Sorprendentemente.

Remus, como si estuviera leyéndole la mente, dirigió su otra mano hacia los botones de la camisa de Sirius, desabrochando uno por uno con morbosa lentitud a la vez que acariciaba con su lengua aquellos labios que se le abrían gustosos ante su presencia.

Ninguno de los dos supo quién fue el que gimió primero cuando ambas lenguas se tocaron por primera vez.

Lo que sí supieron fue que de un momento a otro se encontraron con la puerta del ascensor abierta y la vecina del apartamento de enfrente del de Sirius mirándolos con la boca totalmente abierta.

–¿¡Pero qué hacéis, sinvergüenzas!? –les gritó, con la cara completamente roja y una aterradora vena latiéndole en el cuello–. ¡Asquerosos monstruos exhibicionistas!

Una reacción normal hubiera sido avergonzarse, ponerse totalmente rojos y bajar la cabeza sin ser capaces de mirar a la señora a la cara. Otra reacción lógica hubiera sido disculparse con la señora y salir de allí.

Y no lo que hicieron los dos hombres, que en cuanto vieron a la mujer y se dieron cuenta de la postura en la que habían sido atrapados se pusieron a reír a carcajadas, sin separarse un solo milímetro el uno del otro.

–¡Fuera del ascensor, anormales! –una nueva retahíla de insultos le siguieron, ahogados por las estruendosas carcajadas de los dos brujos–. ¡Desviados! ¡Gente como vosotros son los que no necesitamos en esta sociedad!

La travesura empezó a brillar en los ojos de Remus. Primero miró a la mujer y después, acariciando la mejilla de Sirius, acercó sus labios a la oreja de éste y le susurró:

–¿Por qué no le damos a esta amable señora un buen espectáculo? Nos lo está pidiendo a gritos –la sonrisa inocente que vio Sirius dibujarse en sus labios provocó otra igual de grande a la par que traviesa.

Y sin una sola palabra más, volvieron a besarse ante la atónita y furiosa mirada de la mujer. Para desencanto de Sirius no fue un beso como el anterior, pero después de ver la diversión pintada en la cara de Remus supo que el beso, aunque corto, había valido la pena.

A punto estuvo de repetirlo, pero el suave empuje de las manos de Moony sobre sus hombros apartándolo de él lo detuvo. Lo miró confundido, pero Remus le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa y un guiño antes de colocarse bien la ropa y pasarse una mano por el pelo intentándolo peinar para luego salir del ascensor tranquilamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

–Que tenga una buena noche, señora –le sonrió cuando pasó por delante de ella, haciendo una discreta inclinación con la cabeza.

Sirius observó fascinado los movimientos seguros de su amigo. Se rió con fuerza cuando lo vio dirigirse a la señora, y aún más cuando ésta masculló entre dientes, sin apartar sus espantados ojos de la figura de Remus, que se detuvo ante la puerta de su apartamento, esperando a que Sirius se acercara y la abriera.

–Sí, señora –dijo a su vez Sirius cuando estuvo a su lado–, que tenga dulces sueños.

Y sin esperar a que la mujer se dignara a contestarles, Sirius puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta para que el hechizo le reconociera como el dueño y entró en su apartamento detrás de Remus.

No se molestó siquiera en dar la luz. Tampoco es que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. No, definitivamente esos brazos que le rodearon de pronto le robaron la poca cordura que le quedaba.

–Moony -susurró–, creo que no me quedó muy claro eso del "beso". ¿Me lo podrías volver a explicar?

Remus no necesito que se lo repitiera dos veces. Sus manos tampoco pudieron quedarse quietas. Aprovechando que la camisa de Sirius ya estaba abierta, comenzó por ahí, palpando los fuertes músculos del abdomen y del pecho, poniéndole la piel de gallina.

Sirius gimió de nuevo, sin dejar de corresponder al beso de Remus. Sus brazos dejaron de rodear la estrecha cintura del licántropo; una de sus manos se coló por debajo de su camisa, sintiendo la cálida piel de su compañero; la otra mano se entretuvo en desabrochar los botones que impedían que se sintieran el uno con el otro.

Por un momento se detuvo sorprendido cuando palpó el pecho de Remus. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta conscientemente de que la persona que tenía entre sus brazos no era la típica mujer con las que tenía costumbre acostarse. No, no era una mujer, era un hombre, pero aquello no le desagradó en lo más mínimo. En realidad todo lo contrario. Era Moony, su Moony, no cualquier mujer que hubiera seducido en una discoteca o en una cafetería con sus sonrisas y su mirada. Era su amigo desde hacia años, su compañero en juegos y travesuras, el colega que conseguía pararle los pies y meterle algo de sentido común en la cabeza. De vez en cuando.

Nunca antes se había acostado con un hombre. Nunca antes se había sentido atraído por alguien de su mismo sexo. Moony había sido el único hombre que había conseguido llamarle la atención, Moony con su carácter tranquilo y misterioso, con su cautivante mirada dorada y su traviesa sonrisa, con aquella oscura y atractiva aura que tenía a su alrededor.

Y mientras sentía como aquellos labios abandonaban los propios y bajaban por su cuello, causando estragos con sus besos y sus suaves mordiscos, descubrió que había encontrado al mejor profesor para que le enseñara a darle placer a otro hombre. Y él iba a ser un alumno muy aplicado.

–Moony… -susurró.

Remus, al oír su nombre, levantó la cabeza y miró a su compañero. Vio sus ojos grises entrecerrados por el placer, sus mejillas arreboladas, sus labios rojos e hinchados por los besos, y pensó si Sirius estaría plenamente consciente de con quién se estaba enrollando.

–Sirius –empezó a hablar, clavando sus ojos dorados con los plateados de Sirius–, ¿estás seguro de que quieres continuar con esto?

Remus sabía que Sirius nunca antes se había acostado con un hombre. El animago siempre había contado a sus amigos cada una de las relaciones que había tenido, todas ellas con mujeres atractivas y sensuales. Ni una sola con un hombre.

–Sí –oyó que Sirius le respondía con voz ronca–, enséñame, Moony.

El lobo en el interior de Remus aulló al oír aquella voz cargada de lujuria. Sin poder controlarse, empujó a su amigo hasta que su espalda dio contra una pared, en la misma postura que ambos habían tenido en el ascensor, pero con los papeles invertidos.

–Nada será lo mismo a partir de esta noche, Padfoot –le advirtió, intentando no atacar de nuevo aquel firme cuerpo con su boca y con sus manos–. Todo cambiará entre nosotros.

–Mejor…

Esa contestación fue el detonante para Remus. Ocultó la cara de nuevo en el cuello de Sirius, olió el caro perfume que llevaba impregnado en la piel y volvió a la carga con nuevos besos. Sintió las manos de Padfoot recorriendo de nuevo su espalda y su pecho. Eran unas manos grandes y fuertes, expertas, pero en aquel momento encantadoramente tímidas, queriendo otorgar placer pero sin saber exactamente cómo hacerlo.

Y Remus estaba entusiasmado por enseñarlas.

Apartó la cabeza del cuello de Sirius y la levantó hasta estar a la misma altura que la de su compañero. Le sonrió. Era una sonrisa traviesa y maliciosa, pero con un tinte de dulzura y ternura. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el experto Sirius Black iba a estar temblando, sin saber exactamente qué hacer en aquella situación?

–Tócame, Padfoot –le susurró provocativamente al oído, juntando aún más los dos cuerpos, sintiendo cada centímetro del otro a través de las incómodas ropas.

Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, recibiendo un gemido en respuesta. Paseó sus manos por los fuertes hombros, llevándose la camisa del traje con ellas hasta dejar el torso totalmente desnudo, preparado para recibir sus caricias.

No se hizo de rogar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba deseando hacer aquello con Sirius? Desde que había crecido, desde que había dejado de ser un niño inocente y había pasado a ser un adolescente lleno de hormonas revolucionadas. Y el primero en quien se había fijado había sido en ese hombre que tenía entre sus brazos.

Ahora por fin podría convertir en realidad todas esas fantasías que habían plagado sus sueños por la noche, en la soledad de su cama o en la compañía de cualquiera de sus otros amantes.

Volvió a besarle. Le separó de la pared, pasándole los brazos por la cintura y llevándole hacia donde él sabía que estaba el dormitorio. La enorme cama doble que había en medio de la habitación parecía provocarles, incitarles a hacer sus sueños realidad sobre ella.

Y Remus no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar aquella oportunidad.

Tumbó lo más delicadamente que pudo a Sirius sobre el colchón, rompiendo el contacto de su cuerpo con el otro. Sin dejar de mirar el atractivo y sonrojado rostro de su amante, se terminó de quitar la camisa, dejándola caer al suelo a sus pies, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Sirius.

Sirius le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, respirando agitadamente. Movió sus manos hasta ponerlas sobre los muslos de Remus, esperando a que él hiciera algo y desesperándose cuando el licántropo se estuvo quieto, sólo mirándolo.

–¿Se puede saber por qué te detienes? –le preguntó con la voz ronca y un ligero tono de impaciencia.

Remus no contestó de inmediato. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y luego se recostó sobre él, apoyando los dos brazos sobre el colchón a ambos lados del torso de Sirius, acercando su cara a la de éste hasta que estuvo casi rozando sus labios con los propios.

–Espero que hagas honor a todo lo que he escuchado sobre ti y no te comportes como una simple muñeca hinchable –le dijo, en un susurro que a Sirius se le antojó enloquecedor–. No me gusta que mis amantes se queden quietos mientras yo hago todo el trabajo.

La única respuesta que consiguió fue la presión de unos labios sobre los suyos. Sirius había levantado la cabeza y en esos momentos se encontraba besándole de tal forma que le hizo olvidar el mundo a su alrededor.

Sirius, ofendido por lo que había insinuado Remus, estaba decidido a demostrarle que él no era una simple muñeca hinchable. Oh, no, era mucho mejor que eso. Posó una mano sobre la nuca de Moony e intensificó el beso, lamiendo los labios del licántropo hasta conseguir que éste abriera la boca y pudiera entrar a buscar a su nueva compañera de juegos.

Nuevos escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo al sentir las manos de Remus acariciando su pecho y su estómago. Sirius le imitó. Le acarició de la misma forma en que le acariciaba Remus, atreviéndose a ir un poco más lejos, tanteando por la cintura de los pantalones e introduciendo los dedos bajo ellos apenas unos pocos centímetros.

De pronto sintió una lengua sobre uno de sus pezones. Se arqueó contra Remus sin poder evitarlo, poniendo en contacto las dos erecciones que aún permanecían cubiertas por los incómodos pantalones. Sirius gimió, escuchando el leve gruñido que dejó escapar Remus ante el repentino movimiento.

No pudo soportarlo más. Con un fuerte movimiento de cadera, tiró a Remus sobre el colchón tomándolo desprevenido e invirtiendo posiciones, quedando él sentado sobre las caderas del licántropo.

Dispuesto a demostrarle que había tomado buena nota de sus enseñanzas, bajó la cabeza hacia el cuello que se arqueaba contra él. Sus manos siguieron moviéndose frenéticas por todo aquel pálido cuerpo, sintiendo la suave y cálida piel.

Sus labios bajaron por el cuello, dejando un rastro de besos por los hombros y el pecho hasta llegar a los duros botones, a los que chupó y lamió de la misma forma en que lo había hecho Remus momentos antes. Sonrió satisfecho cuando Remus dejó escapar un nuevo gemido de sus labios.

–Padfoot… -volvió a gemir Moony cuando la boca de su amante siguió bajando por su torso y comenzó a juguetear alrededor de su ombligo.

Remus, de pronto, se incorporó y quedó sentado sobre la cama. Sirius, sorprendido por el movimiento del hombre lobo, levantó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos grises sobre los otros dorados.

No le dio tiempo a preguntar nada. Remus, viendo la confusión en los ojos del animago, le besó con fuerza, pasándole ambos brazos por la cintura y atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo hasta que, de nuevo, los dos pechos estuvieron en contacto. Mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la musculosa espalda, la otra se concentró en abrir el botón de los estorbosos pantalones que cubrían aquel bulto que sentía contra el suyo propio y que deseaba escapar de aquella horrible jaula de tela.

–Te siento bastante contento, Padfoot –le comentó al oído, poniendo aquella maldita voz ronca y seductora que era capaz de llevar a Sirius hasta los mismísimos límites de la locura. Con un dedo acarició aquella dureza por encima de la tela de los boxers, haciéndole gemir de nuevo.

–Mmm… –Sirius hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Remus–… Es que me encanta estar contigo, Moony, deberías saberlo ya –le siguió el juego, moviendo la cadera buscando de nuevo el toque.

Pero Remus no le dio ese placer. Invirtió de nuevo posiciones, colocando a Sirius bajo él y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

Sirius, no obstante, no esperó a que Remus se inclinara sobre él. Se incorporó y se abrazó a su cuerpo, volviendo a saborear el cuello del licántropo. Sintió los dedos de Remus enredándose y revolviendo su largo pelo, gimiendo puras incoherencias en su oído.

El cuello. Al final, Sirius había descubierto el punto débil del licántropo.

Sonrió con malicia, intensificando los besos, lamiendo y mordisqueando toda la extensión de piel que tenía a su alcance. Remus le correspondió comenzando a mover las caderas, haciendo rozar ambas erecciones la una contra la otra, creando una deliciosa e irresistible fricción.

Ninguno de los dos supo en qué momento se quedaron completamente desnudos. Remus tenía el vago recuerdo de haber cogido la varita y haberla utilizado para despojar a su amante y a él mismo del resto de la ropa, pero los labios de Sirius causaban estragos en su cuello y no habría podido afirmarlo con seguridad.

Y ahora que ya por fin tenía todo el cuerpo de Sirius al alcance de sus manos no iba a desaprovecharlo.

Se separó con renuencia de los labios de Sirius, pagándole con la misma moneda las caricias que había recibido de su compañero. Besó sus labios y la línea de la mandíbula, bajó por su cuello a los hombros y pecho hasta recorrer con su lengua cada abdominal, saboreándolos como si de una tableta de chocolate se tratase.

Sirius gemía y jadeaba. Con sus manos agarraba las sábanas, apretándolas con fuerza cuando sentía que el placer le sobrepasaba. Su cuerpo se arqueaba contra el de su amante, buscando más contacto, más caricias que le llevaran hasta la locura.

Y Remus lo estaba consiguiendo. Sus labios, su lengua, sus manos… todo él lo llevaba hasta los límites de la cordura, provocándole para traspasar aquella delgada línea y volverse completamente loco del placer y las sensaciones que le invadían. Sonrió mentalmente cuando acarició con su lengua la dureza de Sirius y éste reaccionó elevando la cadera, pidiendo más de aquel increíble contacto.

–Moony… por favor…

Remus no pudo resistirse a esa voz ronca. Echó una última mirada al arrebolado rostro de su amante, viendo sus ojos grises entrecerrados por el placer, sus labios hinchados siendo mordidos por sus blancos dientes en un intento de contenerse y no explotar, y después de sonreír con orgullo se dedicó a jugar con esa erección que se alzaba frente a él, altiva, desafiándole a probarla de nuevo.

El grito que lanzó Sirius cuando sintió que su dureza era engullida por aquella cálida boca resonó en toda la habitación. Por un momento creyó que se había corrido, pero no lo había hecho. Eso sí, si Remus seguía prodigándole aquellas _caricias_, seguro que no iba a poder durar mucho más.

–Remus… -jadeó-… Moony… haz… hazlo ya…

Lupin, al oírle, abandonó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Sirius indeciso. Se mordió el labio inferior y subió hasta que estuvo a la misma altura que Sirius. Éste le miró confuso, sin saber porqué se había detenido de pronto.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó Remus, mirándolo completamente serio.

–Que quiero que lo hagas ya –le contestó Sirius, sintiendo como sus mejillas se acaloraban más de lo posible.

–Sirius, no sabes lo que estás diciendo –susurró, rozándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano en un gesto muy cariñoso y dulce–. A mí no me importa si eres tú el que…

–¡No! –exclamó el animago interrumpiéndole–. Quiero que seas tú.

–Tu primera vez debería ser con el hombre del que estés enamorado, no con un…

–Entonces a qué estás esperando –le preguntó Sirius, volviendo a interrumpirle y clavando sus ojos grises en Remus.

El licántropo se quedó sin respiración al entender lo que Sirius le había dicho. Miró con seriedad al animago, intentando descubrir si lo que había oído había sido verdad o una mera fantasía irreal como todas las demás.

Pero el beso que le brindó Sirius lleno de amor le terminó por convencer. Correspondió a ese beso con ansia, expresándole con hechos y no con palabras que él también sentía lo mismo por Sirius.

Y al parecer Sirius captó su significado, porque se aferró a él con los dos brazos, besándolo como nunca antes había besado a nadie.

De repente sintió algo frío presionando su entrada. Se removió algo incómodo, pero no rechazó el toque. Dejó escapar un quejido cuando ese dedo se escurrió con cuidado en su interior, lentamente, sin querer hacerle daño.

A ese dedo, después de unos momentos, se le unió otro. Los dos se movían dentro de él, distendiendo sus músculos internos, creándole una extraña sensación.

–¿Te duele? –le preguntó Remus con suavidad, abandonando el beso que habían estado compartiendo hasta ese momento y apartándole un humedecido mechón de la cara.

–Se siente… extraño –contestó Sirius, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo.

–Relájate –oyó que Moony le susurraba al oído a la vez que le pasaba la mano libre por todo el pecho y el abdomen, intentando tranquilizarle a base de roces y mimos.

Padfoot volvió a respirar profundamente, relajándose cada vez más a causa de las caricias de su amante. Los dos dedos en su interior seguían moviéndose con cuidado, intentando hacerle el menor daño posible. Comenzaron a salir y entrar de su cuerpo, cada vez más rápidamente, intentando rozar aquel punto en la anatomía de Sirius que sabían le causaría un placer indescriptible.

Y al oír el profundo gemido que soltó Sirius, Remus supo que había conseguido su propósito. Sirius respiraba agitadamente, moviendo él mismo las caderas deseando que esos dedos volvieran a tocarle en donde antes lo habían hecho. No sintió cuándo un tercer dedo se unió a la pareja y siguió preparándolo, sólo sentía un inmenso gozo y deleite invadiéndole el cuerpo.

De pronto los placenteros dedos desaparecieron de su interior. Sirius jadeó, abriendo los ojos para mirar a Remus, reprochándole sin palabras el que se hubiera detenido. Remus sólo se dedicó a volver a besarle al mismo tiempo en que colocaba la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Sirius y presionaba lentamente, adentrándose en su interior.

El beso que ambos compartían ahogó el quejido de Sirius al sentirle penetrar en su entrada, pero la hábil lengua del licántropo pronto le distrajo y le hizo concentrarse en el beso e ignorar el dolor. Sirius se abstrajo en él con gusto, dispuesto a disfrutar de esa lengua que se acariciaba con la suya.

Al final, cuando ya estuvo completamente en su interior, Remus se detuvo, esperando a que Sirius se acostumbrara a la invasión. Respiró con fuerza, controlándose para no comenzar a embestir ese cuerpo que le traía loco. Sirius había contraído la cara ante el dolor que sentía, pero las dedicadas caricias que Remus le prodigaba en todo su cuerpo, junto al beso que estaban compartiendo, estaban consiguiendo que terminara de relajarse, acostumbrándose a aquella invasión.

Un mínimo movimiento de caderas fue suficiente para dar a entender a Remus que ya estaba listo. Al principio Remus intentó ser lo más cuidadoso posible, yendo todo lo despacio y suavemente que podía, pero cuando Sirius envolvió su cintura con sus piernas, empujándole a entrar más en él y a ir más rápido, ya no pudo contenerse.

Si no hubiera habido hechizos silenciadores alrededor del apartamento de Sirius, Remus estaba seguro de que todos los vecinos se hubieran enterado de lo que pasaba en aquella habitación. Sirius era incapaz de contener los gemidos cada vez que Remus rozaba su próstata.

Aferrado a la cintura de Sirius, Remus fue aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas. Sus ojos dorados no se apartaban del rostro de Sirius, asegurándose en todo momento de que el animago disfrutaba, de que no sentía otra cosa más que placer.

Cuando intuyó que estaba llegando al final, deslizó una mano entre ambos cuerpos y agarró la dureza de su amante, comenzando a estimularle al mismo ritmo de los embates.

Y con un último grito estentóreo nombrando a su amante, Sirius se vino entre ambos cuerpos. Remus lo siguió pocos segundos después al notar los músculos internos de su amante apresándole con fuerza. Se quedaron quietos durante unos momentos, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y ellos se hubieran quedado completamente paralizados.

Con mucho cuidado, Remus se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Sirius, sin ser capaz de moverse de allí, como si hubiera perdido todas sus fuerzas. Sirius seguía abrazado a él, respirando contra su cuello, dejando caer las piernas, que antes rodeaban la cintura de Remus, sobre el colchón.

Se mantuvieron así durante varios minutos, disfrutando de la presencia y del abrazo del otro, sin desear separarse en ningún momento. Una fina capa de sudor cubría ambos cuerpos, mezclándose y enfriándoles rápidamente.

Cuando Remus sintió un escalofrío recorrer el cuerpo bajo el suyo decidió que era hora de meterse debajo de las mantas. Salió con cuidado de Sirius, besando su cuello cuando éste dejó escapar un quedo gemido y con un movimiento de varita los cubrió a ambos con las mantas y el edredón de la cama.

Siguieron en silencio durante varios minutos más, uno tumbado al lado del otro, boca arriba, sin poder mirarse a la cara. ¿Qué pasaría a partir de ese momento? ¿Seguirían siendo simples amigos… o se convertirían en algo más?

Pero ya se sabe que Sirius no era del tipo de persona que normalmente se encontrara a gusto con el silencio, así que, poniendo una sonrisa entre divertida y ofendida, rompió el agobiante mutismo del que estaban rodeados:

–Menuda forma de proteger mi inocencia, Moony. Recuérdame no volver a confiarte nada.

Remus se rió. No pudo evitarlo. Rió con fuerza, agradeciendo sobretodo que Sirius hubiera podido romper el tenso silencio que se había formado.

–¿Disculpa? No he sido yo quien ha exagerado su borrachera para aprovecharse del idiota que le intentaba cuidar –contraatacó. Se acercó a Sirius y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, mirándole con sus ojos dorados brillantes de diversión–. Y yo pensando que me iba a tener que quedar contigo sujetándote la cabeza en el inodoro.

–No me dirás ahora que hubieras preferido que termináramos ahí –le dijo Sirius, alzando una ceja y mirándole con burla, pero aún así aceptando con gusto el abrazo y acurrucándose contra el otro cuerpo.

–Estoy borracho y saciado –volvió a reír Remus–, pero no soy ningún estúpido.

Una suave música resonaba en los jardines. Pequeños grupos de gente hablaban entre sí dispersados por los terrenos de la señorial casa. El sol brillaba alto en el cielo, aunque no era un día extremadamente caluroso, más bien hacía una temperatura ideal para celebrar aquella fiesta. La ligera brisa refrescaba los rayos del sol, al igual que revolvía los cabellos oscuros de aquellos dos orgullosos jóvenes que miraban con adoración al bebé que uno de ellos cargaba entre sus brazos.

Remus sonrió al posar su mirada en ellos. Jamás había visto a James tan feliz, y mucho menos a Sirius. Ni el padre ni el padrino se habían bajado de su nube desde que el pequeño Harry James Potter había venido al mundo.

El licántropo los comprendía. Él también se sentía más o menos así. Aunque él no era nada para Harry, por mucho que Lily se cansara de repetirle que él era el otro padrino, el que diera algo de sensatez y madurez a la relación que habría entre el loco de Sirius y el pequeño Harry, se había sentido ligado de una manera desconocida e indescriptible al bebé desde que aquellos grandes ojos verdes se habían fijado en los suyos.

Y es que Harry con esos ojazos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su encantadora sonrisa se hacía querer nada más verle.

La cristalina risa del bebé le llegó con fuerza a los oídos. Sirius le estaba haciendo cosquillas en la tripa y poniendo caras raras. James acompañaba a su hijo en las risas y Remus no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

Sirius era todo un caso.

Apartando sus ojos de ellos se fijó en las personas presentes. No eran muchos, más o menos la misma cantidad que había acudido a la boda de los Potter. En esta ocasión habían acudido al bautizo del pequeño Harry. Y como era de prever, todos se habían quedado prendados del niño. Las mujeres hablaban en pequeños corros, mirando de vez en cuando a Harry y a sus padres, mientras que la mayoría de los hombres se encontraban cerca de la mesa de los canapés, hablando entre ellos de algún tema que Lupin no llegaba a captar.

Tarareando la musiquilla que se oía de fondo, se acercó a la mesa de las bebidas y observó todos los licores que allí se encontraban, tanto muggles como mágicos, sólo que estos últimos estaban colocados a un lado, apartados de los muggles, con etiquetas que sólo podían ver con claridad los magos. No era demasiado inteligente dejar que cualquier muggle bebiera una bebida mágica, y menos si llevaba alcohol. La mezcla de alcohol y magia no les sentaba nada bien a los no-mágicos.

Remus, sin aún decidirse por ninguna bebida, sintió unas grandes manos aferrarse a su cintura desde detrás; y cuando sintió el beso en su cuello suspiró y se relajó entre aquellos fuertes brazos.

–Tienes la extraña manía de quedarte alejado de todos –oyó que Sirius le susurraba al oído–. Voy a empezar a pensar que tienes complejo de autista.

El hombre lobo rió.

–Sólo tenía sed –se encogió de hombros–. Además, preferí alejarme de vosotros antes de que alguien pudiera relacionarme contigo y con tu extraña manía de parecerte a un fugado del manicomio.

Remus no podía verlo, pero sabía que a sus espaldas Sirius había fruncido el ceño y los labios, haciendo ese adorable puchero que solía poner cuando algo le ofendía.

–No es mi culpa estar loco por ti –dijo el animago, con voz infantil y dramáticamente ofendida.

Enternecido por aquella inesperada declaración, Remus se giró entre los brazos de Sirius hasta mirarle a la cara. Luego, y asegurándose de que ningún pariente o amigo muggle de Lily les viera –ya se sabe que por regla general los muggles son un poco cerrados para ciertos temas– acercó su rostro al de Sirius y lo besó.

Una vez que Remus se separó, no sin algo de reticencia, Sirius se pasó la lengua por los labios, degustando el sabor que Remus le había dejado en ellos. Luego, sonrió.

–Y bien, señor –Sirius carraspeó y se enderezó, colocándose al lado de la mesa de las bebidas–. ¿Qué es lo que desea usted beber? ¿Zumo de calabaza? –señaló una botella llena de un líquido anaranjado–. ¿Cerveza de mantequilla? ¿Whisky de Fuego? ¿Ron de grosella?

Y al pronunciar este último, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios. Sus ojos grises se entrecerraron con malicia, sin dejar de observar a Remus, que observaba impasible las bebidas en la mesa, intentando decidirse por una.

Al final, después de varios segundos, se giró hacia Sirius y clavó sus ojos dorados en los grises.

Su sonrisa burlona y lascivia no se le pasó desapercibida a Sirius, así como el brillo de lujuria que iluminaba sus ojos dorados. Una promesa silenciosa envolvió a los dos hombres.

–Ron de grosella, por favor.

_**Fin**_


End file.
